


Anticipation

by Jain



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Established Relationship, F/M, Genital Torture, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Mike's wanted for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

The sheets were cool yet prickly against the hot, stinging flesh of Mike's ass and thighs, and he squirmed slightly against them to better savor the sensation. Jessica was already making the low, breathy sounds that meant she was close. Afterwards, he'd get to lie supine on the bed while she rode him, her weight pressing his abused skin into the mattress with every thrust. His stomach tightened with anticipation.

Jessica raised her hips, chasing her orgasm, and Mike did his best to focus on rubbing the tip of his tongue in a constant rhythm across her clit and not on the suddenly overwhelming desire to hump the bed until he came with Jessica's taste on his lips and her moans echoing in his ears. But waiting would only make it better, so he stilled his own hips and licked steadily until Jessica cried out, her spread thighs quivering in his hands.

He pulled back quickly--she got oversensitive after orgasm--and cupped a hand between her legs where she was hot and damp, careful not to press against her clit but wanting to touch her while her body shuddered with aftershocks.

At last she was still, and she laughed a little breathlessly and rolled them over in her enormous bed, pressing down on him with a delicious weight that sparked along his nerve endings. "Your turn?" she suggested. She slid a hand down to grope his ass, and Mike _jolted_ with the painful pleasure of the touch, the head of his dick slickening with pre-come that in turn smeared across Jessica's flat belly where they were pressed together. Her smile turned wicked.

"You know you can slap me other places than my ass," he blurted out.

The smile faded as Jessica gave him the assessing look that once had made him feel as though she were seeing through him (a slightly terrifying prospect in the days when he'd feared the slightest slip's revealing his secret) and that now made him feel more as though he mattered enough to warrant her full attention. "Your face?" she asked levelly.

Mike shrugged. Getting slapped across the face was fine; it was good for working him up, but he didn't actually _get off_ on it, not like...

"Your dick?" she asked, and Mike flushed hot with desire so fast that he felt almost dizzy.

"Yeah," he said roughly.

Jessica smiled again, and this time he could imagine that the idea appealed to her as much as it did to him. "We could do that. Do you want it now, or do you want to let the anticipation build for awhile?"

Ordinarily he'd pick the second option, but he'd been wanting this for ages and hadn't quite been able to bring it up before; he was comfortable trading most kinks by the first or second date, but there were one or two that really _mattered_ \--and that, not so coincidentally, tended to get a negative reception from his partners--that he found it harder to discuss. So it was with over five months' of frustrated longing behind him that Mike said, "Now, please."

"Okay. Anything else I should know?"

"I love you?"

Jessica's smile broadened and she leaned down to kiss him briefly. "I'm pretty sure you've mentioned that a time or twelve, but it's always nice to hear. Love you, too. Now lie back and relax; I want to get a few things together first."

"Okay," Mike said and did his best to comply when his heart was racing and his body thrumming with excitement.

It took Jessica no more than half a minute to find what she was searching for in the top drawer of her dresser, and she tossed the items onto the bed beside him: a blindfold, a dildo, lube, and a harness. "Any or all of these items is negotiable," she said casually, returning to the bed, her naked body shining in the dim light of the bedside table lamp and so goddamned breathtaking that Mike could swear he felt his heart stop a moment. "I'm just showing you some of my ideas."

"They're all good," Mike managed to say. This wouldn't be the first time they'd used any of them. It was still _different_ using them--the blindfold especially--when they were about to do something new together, but he trusted Jessica implicitly.

"I'm glad to hear it." Jessica picked up the lube first, rather than the blindfold as Mike had expected. Still, he was more than happy to spread his legs for Jessica and let her slide one of her long fingers into his ass. It felt good, of course, and the pressure of her knuckles against his recently spanked cheeks with each small thrust made it closer to great, but he couldn't quite lose himself in the sensation when he knew that something better was coming soon.

And then Jessica placed her free hand on Mike's balls and pinched the skin sharply, sparking a miniature burst of pain that set off an answering pulse in his dick.

Mike blinked his eyes open--unable to remember closing them--to find Jessica watching him intently. "Good?" she asked, part seduction and part genuine inquiry.

"Good," he agreed, which was all the warning he had before Jessica pinched him again.

She worked him open that way, fucking him with one and then two fingers while pinching him with the other hand on his balls and inner thighs and the soft, sensitive skin of his groin. _Then_ it was time for the blindfold, which she fastened around his head with ease of practice.

"Hands and knees," Jessica murmured, and Mike hastened to comply. He knelt, stomach shivering with anticipation, as the bed rebounded as Jessica climbed off it. He tried not to think about how long she was taking, but couldn't help the mental litany of: "She's stepping into the harness right now. It won't take her long to fasten the buckles. I should feel her any second. Now? No, now? Is she waiting and watching me? If she's waiting deliberately, this could take an indefinite time. Maybe one of the straps needed readjusting. Now?"

The warmth of Jessica's hand ran down his side to squeeze his hip; the bed shook once more as she slid back onto it. And then there was the blunt pressure of the dildo--not her largest, but far from the smallest--pushing into him. Three or four slow, careful thrusts to loosen him up, before Jessica started fucking him in earnest. He could feel her breasts pressing heavily against his back and the long, warm press of her body covering his: comfort and heat and desire all together.

He'd come like this eventually, though it might take him a while...only then Jessica slipped an arm around his chest to haul him upright, never faltering in her rhythm, and smacked his dick with the palm of her hand. Mike gasped roughly, his dick throbbing with a mix of pleasure and pain so entangled that he thought his mind might never decipher it, until Jessica slapped him again and his body decided for him and convulsed in orgasm.

Distantly, Mike felt the firm grasp Jessica kept around his chest, her hips working as she fucked lazily up into him a few more times, and then she tipped him forward carefully so that she could pull out and let him collapse, still shivering, on the bed. He could feel her wiggling next to him; a moment later she pressed warmly against his side, the harness discarded somewhere nearby.

"Gorgeous," she said into his ear, and it hit him anew the view she must have had towards the end.

He felt a hand at his blindfold, and Mike squeezed his eyes shut hastily, not minding its loss per se but wanting to keep the soft, quiet darkness a little longer. When Jessica had removed it, she smoothed a hand over his hair and tipped his face towards hers for a kiss that Mike gave eagerly despite the post-orgasm weariness that threatened to pull him into sleep.

At some point, Jessica pulled away slightly to say, "I could use a flogger next time, rather than my bare hand, if you'd like."

She laughed before Mike even answered, obviously reading the answer on his face, but Mike nonetheless said, " _Yes_ ," quite vehemently before kissing her again.


End file.
